


Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

by moshiznik



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshiznik/pseuds/moshiznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinki hates pet names but Key might just be able to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr [moshiznik.tumblr.com] as part of my ipod shuffle challenge. Song is "I Can't Help Myself" by The Four Tops.

“Honey, I’m home!” Key yelled from the doorway, making Jinki rush in a panic to finish his preparations before his boyfriend could make it too far into their new flat.

Satisfied with his handiwork, he stepped out into the hallway towards the ruckus that was Comme Des and Garcons greeting their human at the door.

“How was your day?” Jinki asked, walking over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek while he swatted the excited pups away from them.

Key grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jinki’s back, drawing their hips closer together so that the older could feel his boyfriend’s half aroused state.

“Well aren’t we in a good mood?” Jinki hummed, appreciating the way Key was now running his hands up and down his bare abdomen, fingers pressing in slightly over his abs and rubbing teasingly over his hardening nipples.

“Babe, you look so sexy,” he breathed, leaning in to lick at Jinki’s Adam’s apple, one of his favorite features.

Jinki shivered at the sensation even as he groaned at Key’s words.

“Key, come on, you know I hate pet names. They just…ugh, they’re gross.”

To his chagrin, Key only bit down teasingly on his neck, his ever-mischievous eyes taunting him and making him cringe.

“Please don’t…” he whined, already dreading the oncoming storm, “I wanted tonight to be sexy and you’re just going to ruin it.”

Key smiled sweetly up at him and ran his hand down the expanse of Jinki’s bare chest until his hand snuck under the elastic of his sweatpants, caressing him lightly while he licked at his ear and breathed seductively, “Oh, am I, pumpkin?”

“Ngh,” was all Jinki could manage before his lips were caught in a messy kiss.

The younger worked his hand until he was firmly gripping Jinki’s cock, squeezing just the way Jinki loved and causing moans to escape his control.

“Is my sugarplum not happy with his little nicknames?” Key asked, breaking the kiss to lightly brush his lips down Jinki’s strong jawline. The elder’s focus snapped in and out as the mixture of dirty words and intimate touches left him stunned.

“Does my honey bunny not like it when I call him names? Does he not like being my special littlecuddle bug?” Key asked, emphasizing each word of his special (embarrassing) petnames that he loved but knew Jinki loathed. He continued stroking Jinki’s ever-hardening cock even as he began guiding them to their bedroom, not noticing the flower petals that littered the floor or the candles lighting their way to their bedroom door.  
Jinki moaned as he felt a dribble of precum slip past his slit, biting down on his lip to help ground him before he was being pushed gently down onto their soft bed.

“What do we have here, hm?” Key said, finally taking in the extravagant set up in their bedroom. Jinki’s carefully placed heart shaped flower petals on their bed was now ruined but the candles lit up all around the room cast a warm glow on the two lovers.

“Baby,” the younger cooed seductively, “did you prepare all of this for me?”

Jinki nodded, only slightly paying attention to the other’s words as he had begun stripping and his beautiful, golden skin was slowly revealed to the elder’s hungry gaze.

“Aw, does my little bunny love me? Hm?” He asked, the pet names no longer causing Jinki to cringe as the sight of his naked boyfriend became too much.

“Come on,” he moaned, sitting up to pull Key onto the bed so that he straddled Jinki’s thighs. His boyfriend chuckled at his desperation but made sure to grind down on Jinki’s still clothed erection.

They groaned in unison at the contact, lost in the anticipation of the moment. Jinki shuffled back until he was leaning against the headboard, motioning for Key to follow. The younger did, taking his time to give Jinki a show as he helped remove the offending sweatpants.

“Sugar pie,” Key whispered, his hand once again covering Jinki’s large cock in a firm grip. The irony of the sweet endearment and his naughty actions was lost on Key but Jinki shivered at the thought, loving the way Key’s ridiculous pet names were turning into dirty talk.

Key noticed Jinki’s change in heart and smirked knowingly, moving so that he was once again straddling Jinki’s thighs and pushing down against the rock-hard erection that was now lined up perfectly with his ass.

“Yes,” they hissed in unison, Jinki’s hands reaching up to grab at Key’s waist as the younger desperately clung to his large shoulders, fingers digging in as he continued to move up and down.

“Come on,” Jinki finally murmured, unable to stand it for much longer. Key was driving him crazy and he couldn’t stand the thought of not being inside him for one moment longer.

“Impatient today, hm honey bunch?” he asked even as he complied and lined them up until he leaning down and Jinki was entering him inch by precious inch.

“God,” Jinki said, leaning in to suck at Key’s sexy neck, loving the familiar feeling of being surrounded by that sweet heat.

“Oh, come now. I know I’m good but you can come up with a better nickname than that,” Key teased, poking Jinki’s ribs playfully. Jinki just nipped him, loving the unexpected moan that escaped from Key’s mouth.

Jinki pushed up harshly, causing Key to bounce before he sat back down and repeated the motion, loving the mewls of pleasure that were leaving his boyfriend’s devious mouth.

“Oh gods, babe, yes, please, yes. Oh baby cake, yes, right there, don’t you dare stop!” Key said, emitting a litany of moans and half-mumbled words until he was bearing down on Jinki, squeezing until they were both gasping at the new sensation.

Jinki growled and moved so that he was no longer leaning back, grabbing forcefully onto Key’s slim hips as he began to plow into him at an unforgiving pace. The new speed combined with the blissed out expression on Key’s face pushed Jinki over the edge and his release ripped through him, his come spurting messily into his lover as Key reached his own peak, Jinki’s wonderfully large cock hitting him in just the right places.

Panting through the waves of pleasure that rang throughout his body, Jinki leaned back and pulled Key with him, ignoring the younger’s displeased grumble about getting cum on his stomach.

Jinki contently rubbed Key’s back as they lay there, the candlelight casting warm shadows over the two as Jinki softened and felt himself leave Key’s tight embrace. The younger sighed at the feeling before rolling over, determined to clean himself before they messed up their new bed set any further.

While the younger was distracted, Jinki rolled over to his side of the bed, opening his drawer and pulling out his little gift before returning to his original position and hiding it under the covers.  
Key walked out of their master bath, a questioning look on his face, as he had no doubt seen the Jacuzzi full of warm, scented water and flower petals surrounded by even more candles.

“Sweetie, what’s going on?” he said, throwing the washcloth to Jinki after wiping it over himself.

Jinki tried to avoid his keen gaze as he wiped off his stomach but to no avail as the younger made his way back to the bed, crawling up Jinki’s body and causing another stirring of desire to rush through him at the sight. If Key noticed the slight twitch to Jinki’s spent cock he didn’t say anything as he shoved his face directly in front of Jinki’s, all but forcing him to look at him.

“Jinki?” Key asked, forgetting his little game as his confusion came to the surface.

The elder traced the worry lines on Key’s forehead dotingly, leaning in to claim those soft, bow-shaped lips in a zealous kiss, distracting him while he pulled out the little black box that was hidden under the covers.

Drawing back, he smiled warmly up at him, his heart fluttering in his chest as he opened the tiny box and took the ring from it.

Key’s eyes grew wide at the sight, tears beginning to form at the corners as the decorations finally made sense.

“Oh my god,” he breathed, leaning back so that he was sitting on Jinki’s knees.

“Key,” Jinki began, taking a deep breath as he reached for his strong, beautiful hand, “my love,” he continued softly, knowing just how the rarely used endearment would affect the younger. “Will you marry me?”

Tears were now freely flowing down Key’s face, his mouth open as if trying to speak through them but unable to do so.

“Yobeo,” Key finally breathed, using Jinki’s favorite term of endearment before grabbing the ring and pushing it onto his finger. “Yes! A million times, yes!”

Jinki felt his smile widen, his eyes crinkling in happiness as his heart began to beat after the moment of panic had passed. He leaned forward, hugging Key to his chest in a tight embrace and kissing his forehead sweetly. No words could express his happiness in that moment so he decided to just let his actions speak for him.

As the minutes ticked by, the two continued embracing but moved so that they were comfortably lying down, the blankets now covering them as they basked in the glow of their engagement.

“You know,” Key finally spoke, stirring Jinki from his reverie where he had been idly doodling patterns onto the younger’s back.

“Yes?” Jinki asked, curious to see what Key would say.

“This just means I get to use a whole new slew of nicknames for you, bae!” Jinki groaned at the delighted note in Key’s voice, closing his eyes in despair at the prospect.

“Oh, come on, hubs! You love me,” he whined, hitting him lightly on the chest even as Jinki opened his eyes to stare at him incredulously.

“Please don’t,” he begged, hoping that Key would actually listen but knowing that it was pointless.

“Omo, my romeo doesn’t like it? But what will I do with my hubby boo?”

“No,” Jinki whined, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face as Key continued to chatter on, oblivious to the inner turmoil that his progressively horrible nicknames were causing.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Jinki finally noticed that Key had quieted. He risked opening his eyes only to see Key fiddling idly with his engagement ring, twisting it a few times before he’d stick his hand out as if to gaze from afar, before repeating the motions.

The elder couldn’t help but smile fondly at his boyfriend (fiancé!) and kissed him sweetly, letting his lips brush feather light kisses along Key’s jawline before Key stirred.

“Jinki-ah?”

“Hm?”

“I know you don’t like my little nicknames, but…”

The hesitation in his voice caused a jolt of guilt to pierce through Jinki as he began to question just how much his displeasure had hurt his affectionate boyfriend.

“but…I just can’t help myself. I love you so much and just, sometimes, silly things come out because I like that you’re mine. You mean so much to me that I try to capture what I’m feeling in the moment with little names…. Please don’t hate them,” he finished softly, the vulnerability in his voice finally cutting through any lingering annoyance Jinki may have had with Key’s exasperating habit.

“Oh, kitten,” he said, hoping that his own little endearment would make the younger smile, “I love you and all of the things that come out of that beautiful, sassy mouth of yours.”

He laughed, swatting Jinki’s thigh before turning to wrap him in a warm embrace. Jinki returned the cuddle, nuzzling into Key’s soft hair as he savored the feeling of the cold ring against his chest.

Key may have some annoying habits, but Jinki supposed he would just have to live with them, through better or worse, until death do they part.


End file.
